704:Tales of Cassian Andor
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Michael has just received his father's journal. Now he'll learn more about his father's missions, before the retrieval of the Death Star Plans
1. Daddy's Diary

Michael was coming out of Artifact Repairs 101 when Dean Goeffe announced, "Would Michael Andor report to the Dean's office"

"Michael," Griffin asked, "Did you pour orange soda in the fountain again?"

"Hey" shouted Michael, "I only did that do Beckett's fish tank and man, he was not happy. He hates orange soda"

"Not like Kel from Kenan and Kel" Griffin replied.

Later at the office. Michael was greeted by Mrs. Which and Dean Goeffe "Michae" Dean Goeffe said, "You have been at Penderghast for some time and we figure we could give you a little something,"

She pulled out a Saculean book with the initials CA on it, "What's that?" Michael asked.

"It was your father's journal during the rebellion" Mrs. Which explained,

"Before your father went off to the Ring of Kafrene and his Death-Star retrieval mission," Dean Goeffe said, "He gave me a special journal to keep until someone worthy enough is ready to know the secrets about him."

"Now that his blood passes down to you" Mrs. Which continued, "You are worthy to read the journal and all of his missions."

"Usually people get angry when they someone reads their diaries" Michael recalled, "But this will be epic."

After finishing his homework, he got out the diary. But before he could read it, Zephyr and Griffin barged in, "Do you mind fellas" Michael shouted, "I'm trying to read my father's diary."

"Diary?" Griffin asked, "This will be fun."

"Yeah, I can't wait to here about all of the commotions." Zephyr smiled.

Michael opened the book,

 _Log Date: Moon 6, 14,8 BBY_

 _My name is Cassian Jeron Andor._

 _I was born on the planet of Fest. It is a cold and harsh planet, with mountains and vulptexes and tauntauns._

 _My father and I were both trapped in a war of crisis. I barely knew my mother though._

"What's BBY?" Zephyr asked

"That's stands for "Before the Battle of Yavin" Michael answered, "Time is different in the Sacul Galaxy."

 _I am part of a group called The Rebellion, people who want to fight against The Empire_

 _But the only friends I actually have are Antauri, Sparks, Gibson, Nova, and Otto. A group of robotic monkeys I discovered and help me go through all I went through_

 **Note: This will be based on the upcoming Cassian Andor series on Disney+**


	2. A Monkey out of Me

On the cold Imperial occupied planet of Fest, was a young Cassian Jeron Andor. Cassian looked through the balcony of the school of The Carida Academy, a training school used to fight. His father, "Joreth" picked the six year old up. Cassian never knew his biological mother, because she died in a spacecraft crash when he was only two years old, so his father did his best to show him the ways of fighting, "Papa" Cassian said, "What is the gawaxy wike.

"Cassian" Joreth replied, "The Sacul Galaxy is filled with many possibilities. Were not the only ones you know, there could be others out there. On some planets, people don't understand the concept of our existence. So we do our best to keep the galaxy's existence from being exposed."

"Weally Papa?" asked Cassian.

"Really" replied Joreth.

One day, Cassian was studying up on his letters and numbers when he heard voices going on in the hall, "I'm telling you," said a secretary, "Mr. Joreth Andor isn't seeing anyone now."

"Come on" the man said as he tried to kiss her, "Just one kiss and I'll

"Are you blind" shouted the woman, "I'm a lesbian."

"Now your just playing hard to get" the man replied.

"STOP!" shouted Joreth, "I'll take it from here."

In his office, Joreth fixed up some books when the man laid his feet on the desk. He wore an elaborate gold road and had grey hair, "En Dwi Gast," he greeted, "You may know me as The Grandmaster, host of the hit Galactic Cable Network show, "Contest of Champions"

"I know that show" replied Joreth, "It's where warriors from different galaxies come around to fight and kill each other."

"Here's the deal" Grandmaster replied, "Chancellor Palpatine is now becoming the new ruler of The Sacul Galaxy and needs your school to train to kill. While we're at it, we agreed to let your students star in my hit show."

"I am not letting my students be involved in such show." Joreth groaned, "Now

"No need" Grandmaster replied, "I killed them and ate their liver."

"Your crazy." Joreth fearfully shouted.

"No" the Grandmaster replied as he stabbed Joreth with his acidic staff, "I'm The Grandmaster!"

Cassian saw the entire thing through the door and got horrofied by his father's murder. As he was trying to escape, The Grandmaster's most trusted bodyguard, "Topaz" looked and glared at him, "Going somewhere" she growled.

"Topaz, easy" The Grandmaster replied, "The little dude just wants to compete in my hit show."

"Your guawd is a wady and I'm not competiting in your show" Cassian shouted.

"Your right" Grandmaster replied, "We already went through a lawsuit with the children on Coruscant and we don't' anymore lawsuits at the moment. So I have a better suggestion, RUN!"

"What" Cassian replied.

"Run away and never return." Grandmaster replied, "The world is dangerous and you'll be very lonely and won't have any friends."

The words hurt Cassian so much, that he ran away. Leaving behind The Carida Academy and everything he knew.


	3. Your Mission If You Choose to Accept It

The small child wandered for hours in the cold forests of Fest, with nowhere to go. In an ice cave, he saw a small red line with a white ending. As he grabbed it, he saw it was connected to a red robotic monkey. Four more came up behind him. One was black with yellow eyes, one was blue, one was green and one was yellow with pink eyes. Then he passed out.

"Antauri" the red monkey said, "What's wrong with the boy?"

"I'm afraid he's suffering frostbite, Sparks" Antauri replied, "This boy needs to survive"

"It's a good thing Mandarin left." Sparx replied, "Let's give him our Power Primate."

"It's the only way he can survive." Antauri said.

All five little monkeys picked up the boy, brought them to The Super Robot, and cured him with The Power Primate. Cassian woke up, "Are you okay kid?" Sparx asked

"I'll be fine" Cassian replied, "It's just my father has been murduwed by the Grandmaster."

"That guy" Nova asked "His show sucks, he doesn't have any female fighters. He thinks they'll break a nail."

"We infused your DNA with our Power Primate so you can survive the cold" Gibson replied, "Also, Nova really wanted to get out of it badly, she just can't stand the cold. You wouldn't like it when she's mad?"

"Why couldn't we go to Scarif with the palm trees." complained Nova.

"We almost got turned into bolts by those stormtroopers." Sparx growled.

"We'll teach you how to use The Power Primate" Antauri said to Cassian.

In The Super Robot, Cassian started to get a little craving for bananas, "Usually we don't eat them" Sparx explained, "Except Otto. But you might want to have to stay out of his inventing times, he'll just make you nuts."

"Good idea" whispered Cassian, "You know what, I feel a connection between us."

"Since your old man's kick the bucket" replied Sparx, "Figure you could use a new father figure like me."

"I like that." Cassian smiled.

"Just one thing," replied Sparx, "There's more to life to a hero than just saving people and stopping criminals and stormtroopers."

 **10 Years Later**

Cassian grew into a teenager. He trained to become a Power Primate warrior, but never listened to Sparx about loosening up. He was on Yavin IV where he came across the leaders Mon Mothma and Bail Organa. "So young Cassian" replied Bail, "After 10 years of training with those robotic monkeys from Planet Shugazoom, your finally ready for your first mission."

"Affirmative" replied Cassian, "What do I need to do?"

"Recently", explained Mon, "KX-series security droids has surrounded the planet KO-34, a planet near KO-35. The Empire thought they could expand to another galaxy. Your mission if you choose to accept it, is to stop those XY droids and save KO-34."


End file.
